In the wake of trauma
by GameCguru
Summary: They had done it, they had saved Estelle from Alexei, but how deep are the scars of trauma? Can Yuri heal them? Or just reopen them?


**A/N **

**Hello to all who see this. This is my attempt at a romance between Yuri and Estelle set after the sword stair but before Zaude. I tried to keep them in-character as much possible but I'm not sure how well I succeeded at that.**

**Anyway sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia**

The full moon reflected off the water of the ocean as the Fiertia softly rocked with the waves. The group had decided to stop for the night before going to confront Alexei, since even with Ba'ul it would take them an extra day to cross the ocean.

It was on this night that Estelle found herself on the deck of the Fiertia looking out at the shimmering waves of the sea as the glow of the full moon hung above her.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention as she took a startled step back.

"W-who's there?"

"It's okay, it's just me." Out of the shadows of the cabin walked Yuri in his usual attire. Estelle realized that Yuri was unarmed, remembering that whenever Yuri went out on a walk he would bring his sword with him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Estelle said guilt visible on her face for having flinched at her friend.

"It's okay, there's no need for you to apologize." Yuri said a gentle smile on his face.

"I noticed you weren't in your bed so I came out to see if you were okay."

"Sorry, I couldn't get to sleep, I didn't mean to make you worry." Estelle said her eyes downcast remembering the nightmare that had woken her up.

Yuri didn't know what to say for a second knowing full well why she couldn't sleep as his fists clenched just thinking about what Alexei had done to Estelle. Yuri had every intention of making Alexei suffer for what he's done once they got to Zaude.

"Would you like some company?" Yuri finally spoke up not wanting to leave her alone with her demons.

"Sure." Estelle said weakly.

Yuri walked over to where Estelle was looking out at the sea and took a spot next to her as they both looked out at the sea, both with solemn looks on their faces.

After a couple minutes of silence Estelle finally spoke up.

"Umm… Yuri…"

"hmm." He turned to look at the healer with a look that told her he was listening.

"I don't think I've properly thanked you for all you've done for me." The pinkette confessed with a sad look in her eyes.

"Estelle-" Yuri began but Estelle raised a hand as a signal that she had more to say.

"Ever since this journey began you've always been there to help me and to keep me from losing faith in myself, with my doubts about the imperial succession, about Pharaoh, about everything." Yuri had a confused look on her face wondering why she was bringing this up.

"But-" Estelle fought to swallow the lump in her throat as she continued.

"But at the sword-stair, even after all the things you've done for me, I still turned my sword on you." Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing, why was Estelle feeling guilty when it was clear to everyone that Alexei was the one at fault?

"Estelle that wasn't your-" Yuri tried to get out but Estelle cut him off.

"But it was!" She was on the verge of tears now.

"Even though I didn't want to do it, even though I willed every muscle in my body not to do it, I still fought you, Rita, Karol, Judith, Repede, Raven, I hurt all of you even though you were all my friends." Tears were now falling from her eyes.

"Alexei was right, I'm just an out-of-control Child of the full moon, a poison who hurts everything she touches. The world would be better off if I just di-"

"That's enough!" Yuri shouted Estelle visibly flinching from the shout, his expression softened not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Estelle, none of that was your fault, none. If anyone should owe up to what's happened its Alexei."

Estelle looked thoughtful for a second before bringing her hands up to wipe at the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

"You must hate me for crying like this." She said with a sniffle.

"When I was *sniff* When I was in Alexei's custody he told me that no one would forgive the things I did, that the only reason you guys were helping me was because it was the most convenient solution at the time. I didn't want to believe him at first but after he used my power to blow you guys away from the sword stair I started to believe it, how could you forgive me after you almost lost your lives trying to help me?"

Yuri clenched his fist as his hatred for Alexei increased a thousand fold. How dare that bastard say such cruel things to Estelle. He wasn't content just with torturing her he had to break her emotionally too.

Before Yuri could register what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Estelle in a strong hug as she gained a look of surprise.

"I could never hate you Estelle. You're a kind and beautiful person that we would save a hundred more times. So don't let anything Alexei says make you believe otherwise."

Estelle didn't know what to say as her tears fell on Yuri's chest.

"Yuri I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't say that the world would be better off if you were gone." Yuri didn't have the heart to say dead since he couldn't imagine a world where Estelle wasn't there.

That was all it took for the last of her resistance to crumble as the tears came out in earnest as she buried her head in his chest.

After a few minutes of silence Estelle finally spoke up, the trails below her eyes beginning to dry.

"Hey… Yuri."

"Yeah."

"Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?"

Yuri just gave her a small smile as he tightened his hug.

"Sure."

Estelle nestled her head into the crook of his neck with a smile. This was real, Yuri was here comforting her again, he wasn't going to up and leave, he wasn't going to hate her, He was here sheltering her from her nightmares.

Yuri just looked down at her with a small smile. This was real, Estelle was here alive and well, she wasn't in pain anymore, She wasn't being forced to use her powers against her will, She was here in his arms under the light of the full moon.

As the Fiertia slowly rocked with the waves of the sea the same thought passed through their heads.

"_I wish I could stay like this forever."_

"_I wish I could stay like this forever."_

**A/N: So how was it good? Bad? **

**Please leave a review of what you like or didn't like and if you like this be sure to check out my other stuff and I'll see you guys later.**

**See ya. **


End file.
